


My cowboy family

by Lia1996



Series: Cowboy Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha Stephen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Protective Jensen, Self-Lubrication, alternate universe - cowboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia1996/pseuds/Lia1996
Summary: After 4 years of blessed life with Jensen, Jared runs into someone from his past...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Cowboy Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044297
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	My cowboy family

**Author's Note:**

> This story happen 4 years after the events of "My beautiful Cowboy" so i recommend you to read that first.
> 
> I also want to thank the amazing @NaughtyPastryChef betaing this fic.
> 
> Also the wonderful @DWimpala67 for both alpha reading this and making the wondetful art.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of it❤

Jared was walking in the aisles of the supermarket, looking for things they needed for tomorrow. It was Tristan’s forth birthday tomorrow. Jared couldn’t believe his little baby was going to be four years old tomorrow. It seemed like only yesterday when he gave birth to the little rascal.

Unlike his pregnancy that was like a picture perfect example from pregnancy book, it seemed like their baby was taking it’s time coming into this world. The labor started as slow as it could, it took Jared 20 hours to be dilated to 10 centimeters and another 7 hours after that till his son came into the world, wailing his discomfort. By the time they got to the active part of the labor Jared was already exhausted and a total mess.  
*****  
_“I can’t Jensen, I can’t anymore… please, please make it stop.” Jared pleaded with his husband after 27 hours of labor._

 _“I know Jay, I’m so sorry baby! But you can do it, I know you can. You are the strongest person I know Jay, You are wonderful and you can do this. One more push and our baby will be here, Please Jay just one more push.” Jensen said while wiping the sweat from Jared’s forehead._  
*****

Now thinking back upon the moment Jensen hadn’t been any better than him. Jared knew how his alpha husband had felt helpless during it all and as he had said it before, he hated himself for it, because he thought he was the one doing all this to Jared _ which okay, was fair but it takes two people to tango as Jared would say - and even more so cause, _“Whatever I did Jay, seemed to make it worse for you and I didn’t know what else to do.”_ he had confessed to him the day after their son was born. Which Jared had assured him time after time that he didn’t do anything wrong, that him being there gave him strength to go on.

_“Jen I couldn’t have done it without you, you being there with me every step of the day was what kept me sane through all that pain.”_

But Jared forgot about all of that pain when the midwife called Jensen to cut the cord and then his husband placed their bundle of joy in his arms. One look at the baby and Jared was gone; he knew that he would give his life for his baby if it was needed. And according to look on Jensen’s face he felt the same way too. 

*****  
_“He is so beautiful Jen, I can’t believe we did this.” Jared told Jensen in between tears._

_“He really is Jay. You **did** this, you are wonderful. Thank you for giving me the greatest gift of my life.” Jensen said from behind Jared where he was nestled on the bed, holding both Jared and his son in his arms._

_Jared looked at his husband then and found him looking back at him with those green eyes that after all this time still made his knees go weak. He felt Jensen getting closer to him and closed his eyes. He felt Jensen’s lip on his, kissing him softly while murmuring “I love you” between kisses. He had never felt happier in his life._  
*****  
Tristan Ross Padalecki Ackles was loved and cherished by so many people. Both Sam and Jeff spoiled the kid like their own grandchild. Emily, Jensen’s aunt, also visited the ranch more often, claiming it was just because the city was getting too crowded for her at her age but Jensen and Jared knew better. Megan also as promised, had stayed with them for the first few months of Tristan’s life for which both Jensen and Jared were very grateful. It took some time for Jared to fully recover from the difficult birth and with them living on a working ranch they could always use some extra help. Megan staying with them helping Sam and Jeff had made it easier for Jensen to spend extra time with his beloved family. 

Tristan had Jared’s beautiful hair and Jensen’s piercing green eyes. He had gotten freckles from his **daddy** and dimples from his **papa**. He was also so much like Jared in his enthusiastic personality and kind heart, but from time to time he showed Jensen’s attention to details and more often than not his possessiveness and protective nature. 

Jared could remember how Jeff had to beg his two year old for forgiveness after a silly joke. 

*****  
_Jensen and Jared had taken Tristan to park that day and then to eat some ice cream together on a family date. When they got back to ranch Jeff was in the yard working on the truck._

_He looked at the happy family and asked Tristan, “Ah I see you had a day out with Daddy and Papa little man.”_

_“We did uncla’ Jeff. Daddy and Papa took me to pawk and then we ate ice cweam.” He answered Jeff with that cute child tone of his._

_“That’s awsome buddy! I’m so jealous, can I maybe borrow your daddy and papa sometime?” Jeff asked him with a chuckle._

_But to everyone’s amusement the little alpha was having none of it, he put his hands around both Jensen and Jared’s neck from where Jared was holding him in his arms and yelled, “ **NO, Daddy and Papa are my daddy and papa and MINE ALONE.** ” _

_They all tried to hold back their laughter not to bruise the little man’s ego and Jeff just nodded his head and said, “Got it mister, they are all yours. Sorry to ask this stupid question.”_

_When Tristan was happy that the matter was settled he put his head back on Jared’s shoulder and took a deep breath, seeming content to feel his papa around him, another trait he shared with Jensen. They both became calm from Jared’s scent._  
*****  
Jared chuckled remembering that. For a long while after that incident whenever Jeff was around them Tristan used to put a possessive hand on either Jensen or Jared’s neck and look suspiciously at Jeff. 

Now here he was two years later picking up decorations for his son’s birthday. He had insisted on a Paw Patrol theme for his birthday. Jared thought, _that one is on me_. Another thing Tristan had inherited from his papa was his unconditional love for animals and dogs in particular. 

Jared always had soft spot for dogs, and he had two of them growing up, Harley and Sadie. They both stayed with Jared till college untill they were to old to even eat. Later when he got together with Stephan he wanted to get another dog, one that belonged to both of them but Stephan claimed that a dog didn’t really fit in their busy life but Jared knew it was mostly because Stephan didn’t want fur on his expensive furniture.

And with Jensen they both loved dogs but everything had happened so fast since they met that they really didn’t have the time to even think about pets. But now with Tristan being bigger they had finally talked and settled that Tristan’s gift for this year was going to be a puppy. Jared knew his baby would be thrilled when he saw the puppy he and Jensen adopted from the shelter. Jeff was going to pick it up tomorrow to give it to Tristan when he opens his gifts.

Jared had anther gift to give both Tristan and Jensen too, but that was something for later in the night, when they were alone together. A smile appeared on Jared’s face imagining what Jensen’s face would be like when he heard the news. He put his hand on his stomach and remembered those times that Jensen caressed his belly when he was pregnant with Tristan.

So deep in his own thoughts Jared missed the other cart at the end of the aisle and crashed into it with his own cart.

“Oh so sorry, I didn’t see you … **Stephan**?” Jared asked, shocked.

“Jared? Oh my God it’s really you?”, Stephan, asked. He also looked shocked which put part of Jared at ease that the man wasn’t here looking for him to cause trouble. But still seeing his ex, had made him uneasy. They didn’t break up in best of terms and thinking about how Stephan treated him still hurt. 

“What are you… What are you doing here Stephan?” Jared asked, he stood tall again and composed himself enough to finish his sentence. He didn’t want Stephan to think he was the same broken Omega that he cheated on. No, Jared had Jensen now and he reminded him day by day how important Jared was. Thinking about Jensen put a smile on his face and calmed him down.

“I’m here for business. Well not actually here I’m heading to Dallas to buy some properties there for the company, we are going to open up a store there… I just stopped here to buy some snacks for the road. Which was a lucky coincidence I guess.” Stephan said, smiling at him the way in the past made him fall all over the man but now it just made his stomach lurch. 

“I can’t say the same!” Jared said quietly but the way Stephan’s smile faltered Jared was certain he heard him alright.

“ Jared…I’m… I really am sorry. I was a fool! I … after you left I looked every where for you, I asked about you from all of our friends but no one heard from you. I loved…”

“Save it Stephan. First, they weren’t my friends Stephan, they were yours! In fact you made that very clear that everything I thought **we** had was actually **yours**. And second, you had your time to apologize, I left almost a month after … after you cheated on me so yeah…” Jared said awkwardly, “so … whatever just don’t stand there and tell me that you l… had feelings for me.” He said finally being able to meet Stephan’s eyes to find him looking down at his feet.

Just when Jared felt a hand on his back and turned around to see Jensen there with packages of meat he had picked for tomorrow’s barbeque. “Jay… hey everything okay?” Jensen asked him with concern in his voice, it was no doubt that he had smelled the other alpha and he was ready to fight for his mate. The thought put a smile on Jared’s face even though he wasn’t sure if he actually introduced his ex to Jensen that fight wasn’t going to happen. 

“I’m all good baby.” He smiled at Jensen and Jensen reached to put he meat in the cart. When he stood up right again Jared could see Stephan looking at them nervously and with something … something like jealousy. Huh, Jared thought. But one look at his expectant husband and he knew he couldn’t put the introduction further away. “Jensen, This is… um… this is Stephan. Stephan, this is Jensen, **my mate and my husband**.” Jared emphasized the last part with his head held up. He saw Stephan going pale at the declaration. 

“Nice to meet… WAIT STEPHAN? AS IN YOUR ASSHOLE EX STEPHAN?” Jensen almost yelled. Jared didn’t know if he should laugh at the sudden change in Jensen’s demeanor or to hold him back before he ripped Stephan to shreds.

“I… I didn’t mean… I didn’t know…” Stephan stuttered.

“ **YOU DIDN’T KNOW WHAT? You didn’t know that you were an asshole or you didn’t know that you didn’t deserve him? Cause I can assure you pal, those seem like the only thing you didn’t know or you would’ve never dared to go out with Jared in the first place. He is TOO GOOD FOR YOU. You are just a knot head in a suit thinking you can treat everyone like possessions not people, not caring who gets hurt. Well not on my watch and not anymore, I’m not gonna let you hurt Jay ever again.** ” Jared could see Jensen was on a roll. He was almost an inch away from Stephan and even less than that to punch the other alpha in the face. As much as it warmed Jared’s heart that Jensen was defending him but he didn’t want Jensen to get into a fight with Stephan, not tonight. He slowly reached out and grabbed Jensen’s arm, he could feel part of the tension leave Jensen’s body with that small touch. 

He got closer to Jensen’s ear and whispered, “Let it go Jen, he didn’t do anything. He was just here by accident. He even apologized.” 

“but he… he hurt you Jay.” Jensen said stubbornly, like that explained it all.

Jared smiled at his husband but before he could answer Jensen, Stephan beat him to it. 

“He is right… I’m , I’m not here to cause any trouble. I actually was just passing by this city as I told Jared. I… I’m really sorry about how things happened between me and Jared but I can see that he is happy now. More so than he ever was with me. I’m glad he had found his mate… I’ll… I’ll leave now. Good bye Jared and … sorry.” With that Stephan left before Jared could say anything back to him.

He looked shocked at where Stephan was standing few seconds ago, not believing how the past minutes had gone by . He was startled out of his thoughts when Jensen suddenly hugged him tight. His arms resting around Jared’s neck and waist possessively. 

Jared hugged him back, needing the contact as much as he knew his husband needed it. After few seconds he whispered, “I’m fine Jen. I’m here.” 

Jensen pulled back a little but still held Jared’s shoulders with one of his hands. “You sure Jay?” he asked Jared with concerned voice. 

“I’m sure Jen, lets finish our shopping and head back to home. We have to get ready for a house full of guests tomorrow and a four year old that wants his birthday to be fantastic.” Jared chuckled.

Jensen smiled at his mate and finally let go of his shoulder. He took the cart from Jared’s hand and said, “Okay Jay, lets get going.”   
XXXXXXXX  
As soon as they got home Tristan was all over them, asking to see the decorations and to hang them “ _Wight now_ ”. So the rest of the evening was pretty much spent to put up decorations and helping Sam in the kitchen to make food for the party. Jensen kept glancing towards Jared whenever he found the chance but Jared reassured him each time with a smile, knowing how his husband was still on edge remembering their encounter with Stephan at the store.

Later that night Jared put the restless Tristan to sleep and went to their own room. As soon as he got into the room Jensen was all over him. Kissing him hard and touching anywhere on his body he could. Jared moaned into his mouth and let Jensen do what ever he wanted. He knew his husband needed to feel him close, to know that he was safe and that he was still here.

Jensen pushed him towards their bed and started to get rid of his clothes, Jared did the same too. Soon they were both naked and kissing again. Jensen then reached down between Jared’s ass cheeks and pushed two fingers into his Omega’s eager hole. Jared moaned as the fingers stretched him. “ **Mine** ” Jensen said while nibbling on Jared’s earlobe and plunging two fingers in and out of him. 

Jared arched up, needing more and answered him, “ **Yours Alpha, always yours**.” Jensen teased him with his fingers for few more seconds untill Jared felt he couldn’t take it anymore. “please Jen, please I need you Alpha.” 

Jensen growled at his Omega’s needy voice and pulled his fingers out but before Jared could miss the feeling, Jensen pushed his dick in with one long thrust. They both moaned at the feeling. 

Jensen started thrusting hard and fast and Jared knew that night wasn’t just about love making. It was more than that, it was about claiming. It was rough but Jared loved their rough mating as much as the sweet and tender ones.

“Jen… I’m… I’m close.” Jared said between Jensen hitting his prostate on every thrust. 

“Me too Jay, together… cum for me babe.” With three more thrusts and both of them came harder than ever. Just as Jensen’s knot tugged on Jared’s rim, he bent down and bit down between Jared’s neck and shoulder where he had put the mating bite all those years ago. Jared screamed and blacked out from the pleasure.

He came back few minutes later to Jensen licking and kissing the bite mark. He had turned them over so now Jared was on his side with Jensen behind him. He was holding Jared protectively and murmuring “I love you” in his ear. Jared slowly turned around and smiled at his mate. “Mine” Jensen said before catching Jared by the lips.

“Yours.” Said Jared when they pulled apart.

“You okay babe? Sorry I went a little over board.” Jensen said sheepishly. 

“I’m fine Jen, nothing to be sorry about. **That** was hot.” Jared said with a wink.

Jensen chuckled and pulled Jared closer to his chest as if it was possible to get any closer, but the movement made Jensen’s knot hit Jared’s prostate again and they both moaned at the feeling. 

“It’s just… today when I came over and saw you standing with an alpha… and then you told me who he was and I… God Jay I felt… I felt I could’ve killed him for what he did to you. I just… lost it then.” Jensen said quietly.

Jared’s heart swelled with pride knowing his mate was so protective of him, “Jen… It’s okay. I’m here and I’m fine. Seriously Stephan is just history now. Not gonna lie seeing him again brought back all those memories, the betrayal, the feeling of not being enough…” Jared felt Jensen growl behind him and he smiled to himself, “but then you were there and I remembered all the good things we have together. I thought about Tristan and you and Sam and Jeff and every other person that cares about me and suddenly what happened with Stephan wasn’t really an issue anymore. Plus the guy did apologize, even though it was long over due but still… so I’m good. Really, really good. I have Tristan and all of our family and friends… and as long as I have you by my side I know I’m safe no matter what comes our way.” Jared paused a bit and decided now was the time, “…even if the thing coming our way is another infant when we just decided to get a puppy for our 4 year old.” Jared said with a chuckle and waited for his words to sink in.

“God Jay, I love you so… WAIT WHAT?” Jensen almost yelled.

Jared started laughing hard but his laughter turned into a moan when Jensen tried to sit up to look at his face which made his knot to tug at Jared’s rim. “shit sorry Jay you okay?” Jensen said with concern. 

“I’m fine Jen, although you keep that up and I’m gonna be ready for round two.” 

“But… you were serious about the whole infant thing right??” Jensen asked chewing on his bottom lip.

“Yes Jen, I’m pregnant… you okay with this though?” Jared asked, suddenly nervous that Jensen wouldn’t want the baby now, not when their lives finally was getting into shape.

But he soon got his answer when Jensen started kissing him hard and one of his hands joined Jared’s on his stomach.

“Okay?? Jay this is most amazing thing. YOU are amazing. Another baby, wow… my baby is having my baby.” Jensen said between kissing Jared all over his face. 

“Wow, father of two and you STILL are sappy Alpha.” Jared said amused.

“You love me Omega.”

“I do, I really, really do.”

XXXXX 

**_FIN_**


End file.
